


Lizard of Love

by StarryGirl2003



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: Angst, Blood, Childhood Trauma, Emotional Abuse, F/F, F/M, Gore, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Non-Explicit Sex, Oh also, Physical Abuse, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Abuse, Trauma, abuse in all forms, agender karai, also!! trans mikey, asexual don, bi april, bi casey, gay leo, its pretty serious but theres fluff thatll be way more satisfying!, its really mature and dark, lesbian shini like come on??, like rlly gitty, mikeys 17 in this so, pan mikey too, pan raph
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-11-16 12:03:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11252790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarryGirl2003/pseuds/StarryGirl2003
Summary: A story in which Michelangelo goes to have fun, but his life is changed forever.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> underage drinking. sex under the influence so its considered rape. gives you a feel of the story

      Chapter One

Stars were unbeknowest to the polluted night sky. It was New York City! City of danger and wonders and mutants, as far as they were concerned. A secret mutant's bar opened and the young boy couldn't be more excited. 

"It probably won't have any alcohol anyway ya big dope," the big tough guy act trying to jab at the giddy attitude to no avail.

"It probably could!"

"Spoiler alert! It won't." He says again, but Mikey's already throwing on a tux, taking off his mask to find another disguse. A fake mustache wouldn't do. No other masks that he could wear.  He sighed, getting frustrated at the sudden lack of things to shield his face.

"It will! And I can have fun alone!" He fake-pouted, turning on his heel and smiling, feeling Raph's smile too.

"Love you guys!" He said, skipping away.

A chorus of, "Love you too"s followed.

And Mikey was gone.

\---

The party was loud. Like, he could feel his small body vibrate to the beat loud. 

Strobe lights, sweaty bodies, yelling, alcohol!! 

Mikey ran to the counter, but a lizard standing on two legs and 7 feet tall sat next to Mikey and ordered two for the both of them. Reminded him of a the salamandrian race.

Light blushes, his fingers brushing across his thigh, his smile.

They had one drink. Then two, three, four, six, eight. Eight drinks until Mikey's lead away and into a room.

The pleasure, the yelling, the sweaty smell, his empty promises were all a blur, and then he sleeps.

\---

Things clear up a few hours later. Mikey's head feels like it could collapse in on itself.

His gaze falls onto the shuffling in the room. 

Uhhhh... What's his name..? His brain hurried to remember as the lizard got dressed, not realizing the eyes glued onto him.

"Dimili ( prounounced DEm-il-I)?" Came out of his mouth before he realizes. 

"Yes?" The dark-scaled lizard asks. 

"Where are you going?"

"Away." No duh, he wanted to say, you big jerk. But he just nodded, turning over and sighing.

Mikey can't remember the night before. Or was it night again? What time was it?

Panic rushed through him, but he didn't have enough time to move when he feels a rumble and the wall seems to pop when an explosion sends ripples through the hidden barplace from the other side.

He didn't flinch, and Mikey's brain was scrambled but instinct kicked in and Mikey hides away in his shell.

Mikey hears men, but they definately aren't mutants. They sound too light-weight to be anything other than humans.

Mikey gets even more fightened, popping out and hurrying to his clothes. Didn't grab his T-phone, so he didn't have anything to worry about.

Dimil was gone. What an ass.

All Mikey could do now is run.

\---

It was still pitch black in New York City, and Mikey was alone atop the rooftops. 

He ran till his legs ached and his lungs screamed with every breath. Slower by the second. The attackers were gone, all the way back at the bridge, why was he still running?

He didn't know. 

\---

He doesn't wake in the bed he had previously, instead, in a pair of arms and on his own bed. 

The arms were dark green, soft cloth wrapped around his musular arms. Raphael would flip once he realizes Mikey was awake.

"Should I do tests on his.." Donnie's voice wavered, "genitals?"

"We don't know what happened.. If anything happened! Of course."

Mikey was still none the wiser of his state, he still didn't know he was taken advantage of in his drunken state.

"I'll only do it with Mikey's okay, not yours, tough guy."

A huff, and a sigh. "Sorry, Dee.."

Mikey heard Leo's soft voice and felt the shift in weight. Raph's skin heats up against his chilly skin and his heart flutters against his sensitive ear and Raph says, "It's okay."

\---

Tests that came in the next morning says that Mikey had sex, and he may be preganant. 

Sex without protection? How dumb can you get, Mikey asks himself. 

His was stomach feeling empty and aching as they went to get breakfast. He's a bit relieved he doesn't have to meet the man again. His name was fading from Mikey's memory. 

Today will be better, he promises himself.

 

~End of Chapter One~


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A chapter in which Shinigami loves her, but hates him with every shred of her being and just wants the best for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no actual rape scene but those vibes are heavy here. abuse, violence, manipulation. so on and so forth

Chapter Two

The Shredder rips the 17 year old up again. Choking, screaming, bruising, slashing, 'no's chorusing through her room, no use.

She feels disgusting. He calls her by her mother's name. 

She figures she should stop. He says his other children, her adopted brothers and sisters of the foot would feel lucky if they did that with him. It's just what fathers and their children do, right? 

Shinigami argues with her when she suggests something like this. "Family isn't suppose to have sex or anything." 

Karai refuses to call it the r word. It wasn't that, she insists. 

Her sister, Akira, who's lived only 14 years says otherwise. She suggests Karai's brain was ripped up and she had no idea.

Dramatic kid, she thinks. Little does she know that what Akira says is true, but Karai's vision is too fogged up. 

Shinigami enters the room a while later and sees the scene. He did it again. Karai's on her bed, bleeding, brusied. Shinigami grabs the first aid kit again and works on her. No words were needed.

Shinigami's touched her so many more times, she feels safe even after she was torn again.

Karai's been stitched up so many times down there, but she still insists she's okay when she 'learns' to speak again. They may argue depending on Shinigami's mood. The cycle will repeat.

She gets the silent girl clothes, helping her into pjs. Shinigami gets Karai water, noticing Shredder's casual demeanor. It made her cringe and she brings the cold bottle to the kunoichi.  
She pulls her up to her feet, making her drink it as she switched out the sheets. 

Once she finished cleaning, she lays her back down, playing with the girl's t-shirt. 

Silence as Karai studies the room around her. She absent mindedly scoots closer to Shinigami, running out of tears and her mind still blank.

Shinigami sings the bruised girl to sleep and joins her, forgetting to lock the door.

\---

Pounding on the door makes Karai jump and bump her head into Shinigami's jaw, making the witch's teeth clack together.

After gentle pecks around the sleepy girl's jaw, which had a steady ache in it, she pulled herself and Shinigami out of bed. 

Her mind replayed last night when she sees her father eating with Akira, her sister looking nervous. She grabs Shinigami's hand and interlaces their fingers. Shinigami gives her a light squeeze when she stares for too long and leads Karai to her seat. 

Shinigami was always afraid to admit to herself, that in a sense she was somewhat of a caregiver to Karai and blushed at the thought of a cute nickname. 

She looks over to Karai again, and she's being served her food with a weird look from Brandford (note: He isn't mutated in this universe yet).

She stares back at him plainly, until he becomes uncomfortable and leaves to get someone else's food. She hopes it's hers.

Karai began to slowly eat the ramen with vegatables mixed in, and like always, eating the noodles first. It gave Shini reassurance that she was even a bit still okay from yet another attack last night. 

Karai doesn't realize Shinigami's sneaking glances at her until her gaze pulls to her freind and she blushes, her mood fighting the smile that she wanted to give. She hoped Shini could know she was okay.

Shini gives her a small smile that melts Karai's heart. It was adorable and Karai's lips turned upward too as she teared up, feeling loved by at least her. 

She began stealing glances for the rest of the morning, giggling when their eyes met.

\--- 

She was in the doctor's room getting checked again when she begins to cry. 

Shinigami holds her hand and resists the urge to scoop Karai up and run to the sewers as she listens to the doctor. "The cuts are not deep enough to be stitched up and they will heal in a few days."   
Doctor Hun knows what he's doing, Shinigami reassures herself and nods, sending him out to dress the weak girl. 

\---

They were dueling with the turtles when Raphael gets so mad he throws her to the ground and shoves his sai to her face, being pushed back by her shorter blade. She whispers about how she wishes for him to seep it through and falters. He rips back quicker than they could blink.

Raphael screams for her to repeat it, the rare rage coming.

"Kill me!" She says, overdoing his volume. 

She's smothered in hugs instead of hurt and Leo tells Shinigami to come home with them. 

But not now, Shinigami decides. Not tonight.

\---

Another night, more cuts, more hurt to be hidden and Shedder came inside his adopted daughter. She screamed this time, begging him to not do that. She offered anything, but it fell upon deaf ears. As if that wasn't enough Shinigami was tied on the floor and forced to watch. She didn't watch, and blocked it out, 

When he left Shinigami stayed there for a while. She doesn't know how long. Nobody does,

She gets them undone after a while. Karai is just laying there like last night, and Shinigami hurries to the broken girl that laid in a filthy bed across the room.

Shinigami pulls her up from the dirty heap, then sat down on the opposite end and sat Karai on her lap. Karai always loves sitting like this. 

She holds her tight, whispering apologies to her lover. And Karai can't respond, her throat scratchy and dry as she clung for dear life.

Shinigami helps her stand and helps her into new clothes, a pair of sweats and a throwover hoodie. When she was dressed Karai hugged Shinigami again, and was held for a while until she convinced Karai to let her pack a bag. 

Tonight, she decided, would be the night that she takes Karai and leaves.

She packs their yutakas, their kimonos, jeans, shirts, coats, underwear. Everything she could fit into two bookbags at least. Toothpaste, brushes, deodorant. She made sure Karai could have everything she could. 

When she finished she looked to Karai again to see her in her desk chair, staring longingly at the photograph of her mother. Shinigami knows she can't replace her, but she knew she would give Karai lots of love to make up for the lost love. 

She whispers her name, and she surprisingly responds, slowly. It was still a response, so Shinigami pulled her up and embraced her for now.

Karai was clinging to Shinigami again. She whispered, "Let's go, baby girl. This isn't going to go on for any longer." Karai cries a bit more, hugging a bit tighter before having to let go. 

Shinigami holds Karai's hand and leaves the hell of a church. The future had a lot to offer and Shini wanted to take it on together.

 

-End of Chapter Two-


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raphael goes over how close he was to murder yesterday but still doesn't know how to deal with his sister's eager embrace of death.

      Chapter Three

Raphael was embarrassed from the other night. Almost stabbing Karai's throat wasn't the smoothest thing he's done. And now Leo wouldn't shut up, and he predicts he's gonna made fun of.

He puts on a brave face, ignoring harsh whispers from Mikey's room and going to the kitchen to find April making eggs and bacon. Toast too, maybe. He sat in his usual spot, mumblinmg, "good morning."

April feels rude for not noticing him and responds quickly, "good morning, Raph. How did you sleep?"

He feels relaxed and natural as he shrugs, "okay, I guess. Not the best I've had."

"Geez, Raph, you usually say something like, 'I slept like a baby!'," she said, imitating his voice, "what's wrong? Something on your mind?"

He smlies at the imitation, but says, "I mean, you don't mind me telling?"

"I asked, don't worry. Now, go." She sets scrambled eggs and bacon down with the toast he smelled. She grabs him apple juice and he begins to eat with the fork on the plate. "Thanks, for the food and for letting me talk," he eats some of the eggs, "which is great."

"You're welcome, now, gossip time!"

He swallows the eggs and starts, "well, like, two nights ago we were fighting Karai and I just got so mad and I threw her to the ground and I may've almost killed her.."

She gasps, almost dropping the egg, shell and all, onto the sizzling pan. She wasn't prepared, but was guessing that Leo called him an idiot or something stupid. 

"Oh.. Wowzers." She says, continuing to break the egg and start making sunny-side up eggs for Master Splinter, who's feet were patting down the hallway.

The old rat heard as he sat next to his son, deeply disappointed. 

Raph acts like his father isn't there, slowly eating his breakfast. "Yeah, kinda sucked." 

"Well," she said, making eye conact with Splinter, "I feel like you should just see what happens with Leo, and if he keeps giving you a bad attitude, talk to him about it."

He nodded, "Thanks, April." 

She nodded, "You're welcome."

He feels he could crack under his father's gaze until Donatello walks in as Splinter's food is served. Raphael feels his shoulders slump in relief and he finishes his food, putting it in the sink and rinising the syurp out so Mikey would have an easier time washing it later.

"Konichiwa," Donnie greets, "Could I just get eggs and pancakes, April? Bacon isn't gonna be my style this morning."

She smiles and nods, "Sure, Don." 

Mikey fills the kitchen next, sitting in his usual spot next to Raph and Donnie with his usual demeanor gone. It didn't come as a surprise, since the bar almost half a week ago, but Raph held his hand to comfort him anyway.

Mikey smiles softly at him and looks hungry as he sees Donnie's food, bu stayed quiet.

Raph spoke up, "Pancakes, bacon and sausage for Mikey, please?"

April was more than happy to comply, since Mikey refused to eat yesterday. And Raph's heart felt light with love for his brother when he's handed the food and a grin spreads on his baby face.

Leonardo gives him a dirty look and Master Splinter returns to the dojo. Under pressure once again, Raph shoves past him and leaves, regretting for causing a bit of a scene.

An hour later it's 8 in the morning and they're about to train when they hear yelling down the sewer tunnels. Raphael looks to Leonardo, and then Donatello, and his baby brother stands tall and links his fingers with his belt. And April looks over to the entrance of their home then her leader. 

Silently, he makes hand motions, 'Follow me', 'stay quiet', and 'eyes open'.

Raph nods even though Leo wasn't paying attention and his heart flutters at the way he sees Leo smile. 

He thinks the scream sounds like his sister.

 

-End of Chapter Three-


	4. Chapter 4

I lost my account foreverrrrr, but I'm back!! Thank you for you patience! I am so sorry but I am writing new chapters for all my stories and beginning two other overwatch fanfics!!


End file.
